His Parent's Brag
by TalliW
Summary: A little dinosaur from the Early Cretaceous turns Jenny's and Nick's life upside down
1. Chapter 1

AN: The story is set at the start of season 3 but with some major changes. Only the first half of 3x03 happened. Cutter hasn't become the depressed, crazy professor and is still alive. Jenny is still the strong-willed, feisty woman of season 2.

This story is dedicated to a1cmustangpilot who inspired me with her wonderful tales about the pyroraptors.

****************

Jenny hadn't known the animal they were being chased by. She only knew it was big, scary and apparently hungry.

Cutter had called "Run!" and that was exactly what she had done. So she couldn't understand why he was now reacting so angrily. It hadn't been her fault an Anomaly had opened directly in front of them and that they had toppled right into the shiny light to land with their bottoms in a hot spring. He was the expert on Anomalies and crazy dinosaurs, after all. He should have thought about the possibility of such situations occuring.

Perhaps it would have been better if they had landed in cold water so the professor's quick temper would have cooled down faster, she thought in annoyance and picked herself up from the warm pool whilst he rambled on about unreasonable women .

The anomaly had vanished behind them and at the moment she wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing. She certainly hadn't been keen on getting flattened by that big scary creature which was racing after them or ending up as an afternoon snack in its teeth.

But if they stayed here longer, wherever here was, the danger of getting eaten still existed.

Finally, Cutter had stopped cursing and heaved himself up.

"Early Cretaceous," he announced, after a brief look around, as if that should explain everything to Jenny. Unfortunately it told her nothing except that they were in primitive times and would probably encounter some dinosaurs.

Cutter seem to realise that a moment later too, and carried on. "The Early Cretaceous was mostly populated by herbivores. There were some predators, the Allosaurus and Acrocanthosaurus, for instance, or dromaeosaurids like Deinonychus. But the latter are relatively small. The Deinonychus isn't bigger than four metres."

Jenny restrained herself from pointing out that four metre large predators weren't exactly what she would label small. But it was more important to get back to their own time as fast as possible than to start another argument with the mad professor.

"Do you have a portable Anomaly Detector with you?" she asked him. Cutter's blank look told her enough and she was seized with remorse at having left her own detector device in the car again.

"Just great," she muttered, and looked over the landscape. "What do we do now? Wait for that Anomaly to reopen?"

"I don't think that will happen in the near future. Better we look for another way back."

"Without a detector?"

Cutter just shrugged and Jenny felt a strong desire to smack him over the head.

He started to walk down to the lowlands with fast steps and Jenny had no other choice but to follow him. She was glad she had chosen sensible clothes for work today. But the wet fabric of her trousers now sticking to her bottom made the walk very unpleasant. At least the heavy boots had protected her feet from getting wet as well.

Cutter didn't seem to have any problems with the damp jeans now accentuating his arse as he walked in front of her.

If Jenny hadn't known better, she would even say the professor was even swaying his arse purposefully for her.  
But of course that was just wishful thinking. Lately, they were on relatively good terms after a very rocky start but from time to time they still rubbed each other up the wrong way.

***************************

"Look out for dinosaurs," Cutter mumbled as they walked down to the valley, and Jenny rolled her eyes. It would certainly be difficult to overlook metre high animals.

And she was right. Behind the next hill they spied a herd of dinosaurs, peacefully munching on the fern approximately 5 metre high animals with bulky frames, long tails, short necks and strong hind legs weren't bothered by their slow approach.

"Iguanodons," Cutter declared and enjoyed the view of the large herd who had suddenly become agitated as a larger dinosaur arrived.  
"Wow, an Acrocanthosaurus. I've always wanted to see one in the flesh. He's tremendous, isn't he?" The professor's enthusiasm turned into concern when the huge animal ran towards the Iguanodons and tore into the fleeing herd. "And he's on the hunt. Jenny, run!" For the second time that afternoon she obeyed his command and started to run.

Nick Cutter headed directly for the forest and Jenny tried to keep up with him. When she thought she couldn't go any further, they finally reached the edge of the forest and the professor stopped after a few metres. Bent forwards, with his hands propped on his knees, he struggled for breath and waited until she stood next to him.

"That creature was definitely larger than four metres," Jenny panted.

"Of course, the Acrocanthosaurus was one of the biggest terrestrial predators in the Early Cretaceous. They have found up to 13 metre long skeletons. Impressive, isn't it?"

The look Jenny threw him indicated she was more pissed off than impressed, but he just ignored her and observed their surroundings.

"Oh czekanowskian trees. They were extinct a long time ago." He waved a twig with needle-like leaves in front of her face in excitement then turned around and pointed at some other trees, "Those over there are ginkgo trees. And look at these gigantic fern bushes. Perhaps we'll see some of the smaller dinosaurs like Hypsilophodon, Valdosaurus and Vectisaurus and I can show you the differences."

"Great. We are stuck in the Cretaceous and Cutter's giving me the grand tour," Jenny muttered and leaned against the trunk of a tree.

She had only two minutes to rest before Nick Cutter grasped her hand and dragged her into direction of a large fern thicket. "I think I heard some noises from there."

Jenny gave up the struggle when he dived between the ferns with only his arse still sticking up in the air. Sighing she went down on all fours and crawled after him.

"Watch out!" Cutter called, but unfortunately a second to late. The large fern frond hit Jenny hard between the eyes and she growled.

"Cutter, I know you're lacking in the courtesy department but I certainly wasn't expecting you to flip a fern frond into my face. Next time, warn me in advance."

"Sorry," he muttered and scrambled on. "Be careful. It's getting soggy."

Jenny took a deep breath as she felt the mud slowly soaking the fabric on her knees. "Cutter, I think we've a vast communication problem," she snarled angrily.

He didn't even react as she grasped some mud and flung it against his arse.

"I've found a nest," he cheered and Jenny crawled curiously to his side.

She cringed at the crunching noise and looked afraid at the crushed egg shells under her left hand.

"Oh my god," she whispered, horrified.

"Don't worry they've already hatched. You've only destroyed some empty shells. Whatever animals they were, they've run off, probably afraid some predators were approaching with all the noises we made."

A faint cracking sound, and a quack, startled them and they looked shocked at the egg between them, which they hadn't noticed and which had been still intact but was now showing a small crack at the tip. The crack got bigger and suddenly a small head emerged from the picked hole.

"Oh God, is that cute."

"Yeah, it's wonderful, isn't it?" Cutter whispered.

Huddled together, they watched the hatching of a creature from million years from the past, enthralled.

The first thing the little Hypsilophodon saw were the grinning faces of Nick Cutter and Jenny Lewis and the baby dinosaur quacked happily.

***************************

Some minutes later the dinosaur still squatted in his egg and they had started to debate quietly whether they should help the little creature.

The dinosaur seem to have problems breaking the remaining shell around his body and was slowly getting desperate.

Cutter was eager to see the rest of the animal to be able to identify the species and Jenny suffered with the cute creature who fought, exhausted, against his prison. But they were still reluctant to do anything.

The nestling tried to shatter the shell again and again. Finally, it sunk its head down in defeat and Jenny couldn't stand the sight any longer.

In spite of Cutter's protest, she resolutely snatched a short stick and nudged against the lower half of the egg shell, strong enough to crack the white hull and make it easier for the little one.

The tiny animal pushed against his confinement with new energy and soon a large piece of shell fell down to the ground.

With a joyful "Eeep" the baby dinosaur climbed out of the egg and peered up to Jenny.

"I think it's a Hypsilophodon. It has the relatively primitive feature of only four toes. Most types of that species already have five, " Cutter explained, and the small dinosaur tilted its head and eyed Cutter confidingly.

"Hallo, little nipper," Nick said softly.

"Aueek," the creature answered.

"He's standings on two legs," Jenny whispered, amazed, and bent her head a little deeper to the animal.

With an, "Eek, eek", the baby Hypsilophodon stretched his neck towards Jenny and she pulled back, bewildered, as the little lizard's head touched her chin for a moment.

Cutter chuckled. "It seems to like you. I'm impressed that your feminine charms even work on a dinosaur. Perhaps you should go ahead the next time some creatures come through an Anomaly so you can smite them all with your charms."

Before Jenny could reply to that remark, a loud bang tore through the peaceful world of the Early Cretaceous and followed, shortly afterwards, by another one.  
With an "Eeeks" the little dinosaur sought refuge under a fern bush.

"That was a shot. Becker, the idiot."

"It means the Anomaly has re-opened, Cutter. We should hurry back up there before it closes again. Come on."

This time it was Jenny who took charge and pulled Cutter behind her.

***************************

Nick furrowed his brow at the sight of the Craterosaurus herd, slowly pushing its way through the valley. The number of stegosaurid dinosaurs seemed to be unending.

"We can wait until we're old and grey or we try to get on the other side now. Come on, Cutter, it's not worse than crossing the high street at rush hour."

"All right. Let's go on three. One, two, three."

***************************

The little Hypsilophodon watched interested the lesson his parents wanted to teach it and then tried for itself.

It raced between the big stegosauri without fear, ducked under the belly of a smaller one, dodged a thick foot suddenly emerging in front of it, lost his orientation as it stumbled over a stone and ran in the wrong direction for a few seconds before it finally reached the other side of the valley.

By now the two people were only a silhouette in the distance and the little creature hurried to catch up to them.

***************************

On the top of the hill, Captain Becker and two of his soldiers Cutter only knew under their nick names of Babyface and Joker, were waiting for them.

"Becker! Are you crazy? You can't shoot around in the Cretaceous."

"I could say the same to you. Why didn't you wait at the Anomaly until it opened again? At least my gunshots have attracted your attention. I was afraid we would have to comb the whole place for you."

Jenny rolled her eyes at the staring contest Cutter and Becker had started.

"If you're finished ogling each other, can we go now?" she asked and ignored the two men's outrage at her insinuation.

***************************

The young dinosaur was exhausted. Running up the hill on its little legs had been tiring. Now it looked at the dangerous glittering light which had swallowed his family.

With the last of his strength the little Hypsilophodon raced towards the Anomaly and followed his parents...


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome back, Professor, Jenny. How was it on the other side? Did you see some cool dinosaurs?" Connor asked in excitement.

The look Jenny threw him was a little frosty and she refrained from answering his question. All she wanted was to get home and spend the rest of the day soaking in the tub. She knew she had to look terrible. Her trousers were still covered with mud, her blouse was wrinkled and her hair was in disarray.

Cutter smirked at her and shook some of the dried mud off his clothes. "Iguanodons, Acrocanthosaurus, Craterosaurus herd and a Hypsilophodon," he listed.

"Wow! I wish I'd been there. But Becker was adamant that I stay here. You have to tell me all about it so I can update my database," Connor babbled, excitedly. "How big was the Acrocanthosaurus? The one Becker shot was only eight metres long. And what did the Craterosaurus look like? Did it have the same osteoderms as the stegosaurus? You know they've never found a whole specimen. It's a pity you didn't get some pictures. How was the Hyps..."

Connor's oral fluency was interrupted by a little green flash dashing through the anomaly and colliding with his legs.

"Yikes!" Connor cried, startled.

"Eukes," the Hypsilophodon quacked as it tumbled backwards and landed on its side. Within seconds it had scampered up to its feet, shook its head and stared, bewildered, at the obstacle that had stopped it.

"Eeekeeekeeek," it railed, displeased with Connor, and darted its eyes around frantically.

"Becker, what's the point of that? That tiny little thing is not going to eat you. Put the rifle down!" Cutter snarled. "Now help me. We have to get it back into the Anomaly."

The baby dinosaur recognised the familiar voice and collected its strength for the last part of the way. It was nearly at the end of his tether but it knew his parents were nearby and it had to reach them.

"I think the Anomaly might close again soon," Connor announced and tried to shoo the creature towards the pulsing light. "Come on, little runner, go home."

The Hypsilophodon looked curiously at the strange animal with the bright red legs before it started to run in Cutter's direction. After the stegosaurus herd, this small group of animals who were surrounding its parents weren't a real hindrance at all. It dodged Connor's waving arms easily and moved round him gracefully.

Becker had discarded his rifle and tried to snatch the creature, but the dinosaur was too fast for him and his hands grasped at nothing.

The Hypsilophodon passed an amused Sarah, evaded a delighted Abby and dashed through the legs of the soldier standing next to Cutter.

"Aueek," the Hypsilophodon uttered happily and huddled against Cutter's right leg.

A moment later the Anomaly pulsed for a last time before it vanished completely.

Nick Cutter stared down at the creature clinging to his leg and the little dinosaur looked up to him. "Have you gone crazy?You're totally out of place here," he told it. "What were you thinking of?"

"Aueeek?"

Abby rolled her eyes at Cutter and bent down to the baby Hypsilophodon. "Hallo, cutie," she said softly, and put her hand out to touch the dinosaur who hurried behind Cutters legs and peeked warily at the strange animal.

"Please, Cutter, can I have it? I'll take care of it properly."

Cutter shrugged his shoulders. "If you like! But if the Anomaly reopens it has to go back. Agreed?"

Abby nodded vigorously and tried to pick the small lizard up. Connor snickered as the dinosaur hopped through Cutter's legs before Abby could get hold of it and then raced in wide circles around them to avoid Abby.

The little Hypsilophodon was exhausted and confused. Why wasn't its sire protecting it against that scary creature who wanted to catch it? And where were its brothers and sisters? Had its siblings all been eaten by this predatory animal already?

"I could do with some help," Abby muttered in frustration.

"Perhaps we should just hold on until its tired enough and stops of its own accord?." Sarah crossed her arms in front of her chest and watched the little dinosaur doing its laps.

Jenny felt sorry for the hatchling. Determined to help the confused animal she bent down and reached out with her cupped hands. "Come here to me, little one. I'm not going to hurt you. Come here!"

Abby and the professor shared an amused glance. Before Cutter could make a wisecrack, the Hypsilophodon stopped in front of Jenny, tilted its head and plodded swiftly onto Jenny's hand.

"It's that simple!" Jenny declared smugly, as she handed the creature to Abby.

Cutter raised his eyebrows in surprise and then grimaced as an idea was slowly forming in his mind.

The moment Abby took the dinosaur baby in her arms it started to struggle, and squealed heart-wrenchingly. It scraped with its hind legs and pawed with its front legs and almost toppled from Abby's arms.

Nick Cutter pushed Jenny aside and grabbed the creature from Abby. The dinosaur calmed down instantly and snuggled into Cutter's hands, its eyes darting, disturbed, to its mother who had tried to give it to the greedy predator.

"What exactly happened on the other side, Cutter?" Abby asked, accusingly. "It looks like it's accustomed to you. And to Jenny."

The professor cradled the Hypsilophodon in his arms and looked sheepishly at Abby. "It was an accident. We were there when it hatched. I hadn't expected it to imprint on us. Usually lizards are extremely precocial after all."

"I have read in an article recently that new insights indicate that several dinosaurs were similar to birds, practicing an intensive parental care after the hatching. It seems congratulations are in order for the newly minted parents," Connor declared grinning.

Sarah began to chuckle. "Are you saying that ... ?"

"Yeah, it thinks Jenny and Cutter are its mummy and daddy."

"Cutter!" Jenny said, fuming. "Next time you plan a sightseeing tour in the Cretaceous kindly refrain from dragging me along." She took a deep breath to compose herself and cast a compassionate glance at the Hypsilophodon. "Have a nice time with your dino," she called over her shoulder as she stalked away.

"Welcome in the world of single parent fathers, Cutter," Abby smirked in satisfaction at Cutter's dumbfounded expression.

******************************

"Where's Cutter?"

"He needed some rest after that trip in the Cretaceous," Jenny declared, without a tremor. After a shower and a change of clothes she felt considerably better. She just hoped the little dinosaur was all right as well.

Lester pulled a face. "Why am I not surprised? He has always an excuse to skip the paper work. And then I'm running after the necessary reports for weeks."

"I'll make sure that he hands it in punctually this time."

"That would be most helpful. Thank you, Jenny. And the Anomaly has closed permanently now ?"

"It looks that way," Sarah answered.

"Were there any difficulties?

"No, sir. The cadaver of the predator we have shot has been disposed off discreetly and there weren't any witnesses of the event," Becker reported.

"Good. The last thing we need is another incident in public. I've got enough trouble already with what happened outside the museum and in the hospital. Is there anything else I should know?"

"The dead creature was identified as an Acanthosaurus, sir."

"Acrocanthosaurus," Connor corrected. "That was the biggest predator in the Early Cretaceous."

"Fine. Whatever." Lester stared at the five people in his office and then gave a dimissive gesture. "That's all for now. I'm sure you have some reports to write."

******************************

Nick Cutter peered down at the pathetic looking dinosaur sitting on the carpet in his living room. Half an hour earlier it had sounded like a good idea to take it home. The prospect of having the chance to observe a living dinosaur growing up had been tempting.

After the little creature had proven it really had socially bonded with him, and several attempts to get it accustomed to Abby had failed miserably he hadn't had much of a choice in the end.

But now he realised he was not exactly qualified to care for such an animal. His only pet when he was a child had been his dog B. A.

"Are you hungry?" he asked the Hypsilophodon and walked into the kitchen. The Hypsilophodon tilted its head and waddled after him. It was tired and hungry but its sire would know what was best for his offspring, wouldn't he?

Cutter opened the fridge and eyed the sparse contents. Ham, cheese, eggs, some leftover pizza and a withered lemon weren't something he could offer a baby dinosaur.

He knew the Hypsilophodons were herbivores and normally grazed the ground of the Early Cretaceous.

"Wait a moment," he said, and hurried out of the house.

"Aueeek?" The little animal quacked after him, clearly distraught.

Cutter came back a moment later with a handful of grass and put it down in front of the dinosaur.

The Hypsilophodon sniffed at the unknown green stuff and tentatively took a single stalk into his mouth.

"You see. That tastes fine." Cutter smiled in satisfaction as the little dinosaur began to devour the grass with gusto.

******************************

The dinosaur picked the last blades of grass off the floor and listened to the gurgling noises in its belly.

A quarter of an hour later, Cutter had just made himself a sandwich and had sat down on the couch in front of the telly, when the dinosaur's belly started to twinge and the pressure in its guts got stronger...

"Bloody hell," Cutter cursed and discarded his sandwich on the coffee table before he ran into the kitchen to get some paper towels.

The Hypsilophodon was looking like a picture of misery as Cutter cleaned up the mess on the floor. It didn't understand what had just happened but its sire was displeased and was making angry noises as he scrubbed at the carpet. And on top of that, it felt hungry all over again.

******************************

"Abby, I need your help" Cutter mumbled into his mobile and explained what had happened earlier.

"Cutter, fresh new grass is too protein-rich, especially for a baby lizard. It's hardly surprising it has got diarrhoea. Why didn't you try it first with some lettuce leaves or a carrot? Courgettes or spinach leaves should be fine to start with as well. Or give it some apple slices. For the future, you should consider laying out a small herb garden or drying some ferns, lichens and moss for it. A lizard needs special care. It's not a cow you can just put out to pasture."

"Yes, Abby. Now relax. I take your point. Thanks for your advice."

Cutter cut the call and bent down to the Hypsilophodon. "Seems it was my fault, little one. Tomorrow I'll go shopping and get you some proper food."

The Hypsilophodon looked hopefully up at Cutter. But as it realised no other food was coming right now it resigned itself to the fact it had to stay hungry.

******************************

"Was that Cutter just now?" Jenny Lewis asked curiously. "How is he?"

"Totally overchallenged by a baby lizard." Abby snorted and made herself ready to leave the ARC. "But don't worry, he'll quickly learn what he needs to know. With my first lizard I made all kinds of mistakes too. Have a nice evening, Jenny."

******************************

Cutter sighed. "What's the matter now? Try to sleep."

The Hypsilophodon sat morosely on the floor next to the bed and whimpered quitly.

"OK. You can sleep on the bed but woe betide you if you make a mess up here." He fetched the little animal and put it onto the soft pillow beside his own.

The dinosaur snuggled into the fleecy nest and tried to rest. But nothing was as it should be. Its belly demanded to be filled. Its throat was dry and someone was still missing. Shouldn't his mother be here by now? Perhaps she would have some more food.

The Hypsilophodon started to whine again and Cutter groaned, annoyed.

******************************

"Cutter, do you know how late it is?" Abby yawned into the mobile.

"It's yammering. Can you hear it?" Nick Cutter held the mobile closer to the dinosaur so Abby could listen to the whining.

"All right, Cutter. I've got it," Abby growled. Her first impulse was to drive over and fetch the poor creature. But earlier the animal had been scared to death every time she had tried to get close to it. She really didn't know why the lizard was so afraid of her but more stress was the last thing the utterly perplexed dinosaur needed.

The hatchling stretched its neck as the voice rang out of the strange thing in his father's hand. It had heard that voice before and remembered it belonged to the dangerous animal who had tried to eat it. Perhaps the predator had eaten its mother instead. Now the small dinosaur was getting even more agitated.

"Eeeeeeeeeek. Eeeeeeeeeek. Eeeeeeeeeek. Eeeeeeeeeek," it wailed.

"Abby, what can I do?" Cutter asked, at a loss.

"I haven't got the faintest idea. We know next to nothing about the breeding of prehistoric animals. Rex and even Sid and Nancy have adapted well to our life. But they were grown ups already. Perhaps it needs both its parents or maybe it just wants more fo..."

"Thanks, Abby." Cutter cut the call before Abby could finish the sentence. She stared irritated at the mobile and shook her head. What did Cutter have in mind now?

******************************

Nick Cutter slipped into his clothes with lightning speed. Then he snatched the distressed Hypsilophodon and put it in the pocket of his jacket.

"Calm down, tiny tot. We're going to visit your mummy."


	3. Chapter 3

"Cutter, what are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Jenny Lewis stared angrily at the disheveled man on her doorstep who had had the audacity to keep ringing the doorbell and rouse her from slumber.

A small head emerged from Cutter's righthand jacket pocket and a joyful, "Eek, eek" greeted her.

"It missed its mummy," Cutter declared sheepishly and took the Hypsilophodon out of his jacket pocket.

Jenny stared, perplexed, at the creature. "I hope this is a nightmare and I'll wake up any moment," she muttered under her breath.

Nick Cutter put on his best pleading expression, the one which always had worked with the ladies to get him what he wanted and he hoped that even hard-bitten PR-women weren't immune to it.

"The intensive parental care Connor mentioned seems to go even more deep with this species. It appears that both its parents are necessary for the offspring. Jenny, please. Your child needs you."

"You're barmy, Cutter. That's just a dinosaur. I don't have a child. Don't you think I would know about it if I had given birth to one?"

"And I would certainly remember if I'd fathered one. But tell that to this Hypsilophodon. It thinks we're its parents and it's crying a river because it's missing you," Cutter snarled.

He was tired, he had a big headache and a grizzling baby animal on his hands. All he wanted was to get some rest. Why did Jenny have to be so unreasonable?

"You know you're just as responsible for the Hypsilophodon as me. At least you could invite me in," he snapped at her.

Before Jenny could respond, the little creature began to squeak. "Eeeeeeeeeek, Eeeeeeeeeek," it whimpered as its parents growled at each other.

Cutter cradled it like a child and tried to soothe it. "See, now you've upset it again."

Jenny pulled a face. "Oh dear." She bent down to the dinosaur in Cutter's arms. "Everything is all right, little one. Don't worry."

Hearing her soft words the little lizard quieted and stretched its neck towards Jenny.

"Well, Cutter, then you'd better come in with the dino before the whole neigbourhood wakes up."

Cutter smirked in satisfaction and followed her inside. Apparently Jenny wasn't immune to his pleading look either.

The first thing the Hypsilophodon spied in Jenny's flat were the number of flower pots and it squeaked covetously.

After Cutter had lowered it to the floor, it ran quickly into the living room with Jenny and Nick close on its heels.

Jenny furrowed her forehead as the dinosaur tried to reach the leaves of the Sparrmannia africana standing in a corner of the room.

"It seems to be hungry," she remarked and went into the kitchen.

Some minutes later she came back with two small bowls in her hands and put them down behind the lizard.

The hungry Hypsilophodon turned around swiftly as it smelled the food and lunged at the waterbowl. It drank some water greedily before it started to chew on the lettuce and chicory shreds.

Jenny looked pointedly at Cutter who blushed faintly and felt the need to defend himself. "I've have already feed it. I'm not daft."

"Good to know," she barbed and sat down on the couch. "Did you consider it might need food frequently, just like a human baby who has to be fed every few hours?"

"Great," he sighed exaggeratedly and sank down on the couch beside Jenny. Together they watched the little dinosaur munching happily on the salad.

"I hope it knows when to stop. An overfed dinosaur is the last thing I need." Jenny said in concern as the Hypsilophodon drank some more water and then dedicated itself to the food again.

Cutter shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know much about animals eating habits. And he knew even less about those of living dinosaurs. He only remembered his dog had thrown up if he had eaten too hastily. But that was something he'd better not mention right now

"Perhaps we should call Abby," Jenny mused but a glance on the clock told her it was a little late to call someone.

Nick Cutter didn't seem to have a problem with the late hour. Jenny watched in irritation as the professor took his mobile out. She snatched the phone from his hand before he could push speed dial.

"You can't call her now, Cutter. Abby needs her rest," she hissed and put his mobile away in the pocket of her dressing gown. "And so do I," she sighed.

"Seems it isn't necessary to call her anymore anyway." Cutter nodded in direction of the little dinosaur who had just moved away from the bowl although it was still a third full with food.

The Hypsilophodon looked drowsily up to its parents. Its belly was full and it had quenched its thirst. Everything was all right now.

"Good." Jenny stood up and stepped into the corridor.

"Where are you going?" Cutter asked confused.

"Normal working people sleep at night. And that is what I intend to do now as well. Good night, Cutter."

"OK."

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked angrily when the professor trailed after her her together with the baby Hypsilophodon.

"Just show me your spare room and I won't bother you any further."

"The spare room is filled with things I've packed up to give to charity. You can either go home or crash on the couch. Your choice."

"What part of the dinosaur needing us both didn't you understand? If I leave it it will start to squeak again. And I think the couch might be a little short for me."

The bedroom door closed with a bang in front of Cutter and he glared angrily at the wooden door before he turned around and went back into the living room.

The baby dinosaur stared, bewildered, at the door then followed Cutter.

The couch was indeed a little short and Nick tried to get comfortable despite the fact that his feet were hanging over the armrest.

He snatched the Hypsilophodon before it could set to yammering again and put it on his chest.  
After some wiggling down, the little creature got comfy on Cutter's belly which was squashier and nicer than the hard ribs.  
Lulled into sleep by the steady up and down of Cutter's breathing and the soft moonlight shining through the window, the dinosaur finally found some rest.

The professor wasn't so lucky. His neck started to kink, his left leg began to cramp and he felt the need to scratch his crotch. Too worried he could wake up the baby lizard he refrained from moving until he had the feeling his whole body was itching and cramping. He moved his leg gingerly and instantly alarmed the Hypsilophodon who looked up at him with big round eyes.

"Go back to sleep," he told it but the animal now got fidgety and started to waddle around on his belly.  
"Enough is enough. Either you lay down again and sleep or I will put you back down on the floor. If the moonlight disturbs you I could close the curtains."

The Hypsilophodon stopped pacing, squatted down then sprang up again whilst making odd noises.

"Shit," Nick mumbled, took hold of the Hypsilophodon and stood up. He had seen that behaviour just recently and then it hadn't boded well. He switched the light on, grasped the "Times" from the coffee table and spread it on the floor.

The dinosaur looked confused as Cutter put it down on the rustling paper. The pressure in its guts got stronger with every second but it still remembered well its father's reaction when it had soiled the carpet. It stepped away from the newspaper and looked out for a safe place to relieve itself. But Cutter put it back on the paper. Two more attempts to get away were stopped in the same manner and finally the baby Hypsilophodon gave up. It squatted down and pooed on the odd surface.  
. This time there wasn't any loud cursing and wild scrubbing on the carpet. Cutter grinned with satisfaction and patted the hatchling on the head.

The little dinosaur stepped tentatively away from the paper and watched its father throwing the dirty newspaper in the wastebin. It needed a moment to make the connection then filed the new experience away. Apparently it was all right to make a mess on papers if the need arose.

Feeling better now the Hypsilophodon ran to Jenny's bedroom and braced himself against the door to get inside.

Cutter ran after him and tried to snatch the dinosaur before it could start wailing and wake Jenny up. But he only banged his elbow on the door as the creature swerved to the side.

Suddenly the door was opened with a jolt.

"For God's sake! Cutter, what's the matter now?"

Nick Cutter, stunned by the view of Jenny Lewis in a very elegant blue silk nighty, needed a moment to order his thoughts and find his voice again whilst Jenny was already tapping impatiently with her foot.

"It think it doesn't like to be separated from you. Perhaps you could leave the door open a little bit," he said finally.

The Hypsilophodon used the opportunity to dash into the bedroom.

Cutter grinned as the small creature raced around the full-size bed to find a way to get up there.

"What have I done to deserve this?" Jenny sighed. She snatched the Hypsilophodon in mid-race, put it on the pillow and went back to bed.

"Good night, Cutter," Jenny said loudly as Nick still stood at the door staring.

Finally he turned around, muttered something unintelligible and returned to the too small couch in the living room.

Jenny watched how the hatchling snuggled into the pillow before she switched off the bedside lamp.

She was just about to fall asleep when the Hypsilophodon got fidgety again and demanded to be put down to the floor.

After Jenny had fulfilled that wish, the dinosaur raced into the living room to check on Cutter.

Five minutes later it ran into the bedroom again and wanted to get back on the bed.

She got really miffed when the small animal repeated that action half an hour later and she decided that it could sleep somewhere else now.

Jenny hadn't reckoned with the creatures vociferous voice which sounded exceptionally loud in the nocturnal silence and she realised ignoring the hatchling wasn't an option.

The loud whimpering brought Cutter to the scene.  
"I came here to stop that bawling and finally get some sleep. If I had known you would mistreat it so it start yammering again I would have stayed at home.

"I wish you had done that," Jenny answered wearily. "What should I do? It's running back and forth between us. If that continues we will never get any sleep tonight."

"It's quite simple. We have to stay together in a room so it knows we are both there for it."

"You're not serious, are you?" She grimaced as she grasped the fact that Cutter was right. They had no other choice.

Cutter stepped into the bedroom and looked around. ""Do you have a sleeping bag or a campbed?" Never mind." He took the folded blanket he had spied on the chair and spread it on the floor beside the bed. "At least I can stretch out this time," he mumbled, resigned.

The Hypsilophodon snuggled happily against Cutter's side as he lay down on the blanket.

Jenny shook her head over what she was going to do, but she couldn't let Cutter sleep on the floor.

"Cutter, stand up and come to bed. I don't want to be responsible if you get a bad back. But you stay on the bedcover and there will not any shedding of clothes. If you misbehave I will throw you out of my flat and you can deal with the whiny dinosaur baby on your own again. Did I make myself clear?"

Cutter nodded as he climbed onto the bed with the Hypsilophodon. He didn't comment when Jenny pulled the bedcovers up until her chin whilst he stretched out on the bed with a feeling of relief.

The hatchling got comfortable between them, content that his parents were finally carry out their parental duties.

"If someone had told me I would be lying in my bed with you and a dinosaur tonight I would have thought he was crazy," Jenny said as she turned off the light, hopefully for the last time that night.

"When you put it like that it does sound rather bizarre," Cutter answered with a chuckle. "It seems the little one is still restless. Perhaps you should sing him a lullaby."

"Are you going totally bonkers now? I will not sing a lullaby to a dinosaur. He probably can't sleep because of the strange surroundings, the soft bed and the weird people next to him. God knows I couldn't sleep in the Cretaceous either."

"We could arrange some of your flowerpots around the bed. It might simulate the familiar surroundings of the Cretaceous."

Jenny didn't even bother to reply. She just closed her eyes and hoped she would get off to sleep.

Twenty minutes later, the sound of regular breathing filled the room, complemented by an occasional grunting from Professor Cutter.


	4. Chapter 4

In the morning Jenny woke up alone in bed and assumed Cutter had left to clean up and get a change of clothes. She took a short trip to the loo and then tapped sleepily into the kitchen.

She nearly had a heart attack as a "Good morning' and the twitter of a baby dinosaur welcomed her. Cutter was sitting at her kitchen table and was helping himself to toast and coffee, and the Hypsilophodon was busy with a bowl of salad.

Jenny threw Cutter a dirty look. She was annoyed by how easily he d taken possession of her flat. He was only a guest and yet he behaved like he was at home.

She snatched the toast Cutter was just spreading and sat down on a chair.

"Hey, that was my buttered toast," Cutter complained.

"And it was my toast and butter. I'd expected you to at least wait for me."

Cutter shrugged his shoulders. "Junior was hungry. Should I have let him starve?"

"Junior is happy with some lettuce and water. He has no need for coffee and toast."

"Good gracious. I'll replace everything I've eaten. Happy now?"

"That's beside the point, Cutter. I can afford your little breakfast. But it's still my flat. I don't like to passed by. And furthermore you have used up the last of my bread and coffee cream without thinking of me."

Cutter looked at her ruefully and it made Jenny self-conscious about the fact she'd forgone her dressing gown and was sitting there in only her nighty.

"Sorry. I didn't want to wake you up so early. And thanks for your hospitality. I really appreciate the fact that you let me stay last night."

Cutter's apology seemed to be meant sincerely.

"You are welcome!" Jenny mumbled and bit heartily into the toast whilst she watched Cutter surreptitiously.

She was very grateful that his blue eyes stayed directed at her face. Not once had he strayed down below her neck to the flimsy nighty this time.

The man really had the ability to throw her into a loop. Every time she had thought she had figured him out he suddenly showed a completely other side. Until now she didn't even know he was capable of apologising.

Considering everything that had happened in the last 24 hours he had even kept up very well. He must feel out of his depth with the dinosaur baby, just like her, but nevertheless he tried taking care of the little creature to the best of his ability.

Ten minutes later her sympathy for Nick Cutter flew right out the window and she wanted to kick the arrogant prick. How dared he lay the blame on her?

"You self-righteous bastard."

"Oh language, Jenny. Should a lady use such words?"

"You can stick your lady up your arse. It was an accident and you know it. Besides if you hadn't followed your impulse to poke your nose in everything instead of doing the sensible thing and waiting for the anomaly to reopen we wouldn't be in this predicament at all."

Jenny stalked away from him angrily and vanished into her bedroom.

When the Hypsilophodon stopped eating and started to cry for its mother, Cutter regretted his behaviour. He probably shouldn't have pointed out that it was her fault that the Hypsilophodon baby had imprinted on them to persuade her to help with taking care of the little creature. This time he had apparently over-stepped the line.

Nick Cutter was still pondering if he should try to apologise again as Jenny re-emerged, wearing one of her lady's suits.

"I'm going to get some shopping. And you should consider going home and changing before you turn up at the ARC."

"I believe you have forgotten something."

"I will call Abby and ask her to look after the dinosaur."

"You want to give our child to strangers? Callous mother!"

"Cutter, once again, that dino isn't my child and Abby isn't a stranger. At least she is more equipped to deal with lizards."

"Abby hasn't got any more of a clue how to deal with that Hypsilophodon than we have. And the tiny tot is afraid of her. It will cry all day."

"My cousin's baby girl cried herself hoarse the first time she had to stay alone with her nanny but after a while she calmed down. I'm sure the little one will get used to Abby in no time too."

"You just want to escape your responsibility and get rid of the poor baby. But as you helped it out of the egg you have interfered with nature and now you have to finish what you started."

"Not again, Cutter! I'm really not in the mood to continue our previous conversation. I will not take the blame for everything. You are just as responsible as I am."

"No, Jenny, that's not what I mean. But I hope you realise that if you hadn't nudged the egg shells with a stick the little Hypsylophodon might be dead by now. Animals who are too weak to get out of the egg all by themselves usually don't live long. It would have found its end by a predator or have died of starvation."

"Would you have preferred standing by and watching the way it was struggling to get out until it had finally died from exhaustion?" Jenny asked, upset.

"That's the way of the world. Only the strong survive. In my opinion we have no right to interfere in the natural order."

Jenny suppressed the urge to slap Cutter. Taking a deep breath she said in a dangerously quiet voice, "So if that is your strongly held view why don't you straighten out what I've done wrong? Go ahead. Kill the poor creature."

"That's not funny," Cutter growled.

"It wasn't meant to be funny. I'm deadly serious."

Cutter gulped and looked down at the Hypsylophodon who was once again clinging to his right trouser leg.

Jenny had mercilessly used his own arguments against him. She knew perfectly well that he wasn't be able to kill an innocent animal.

"All right. Let s forget that argument," he declared, defeated. "We don't know what might have happened. Perhaps its real parents might have helped it out of the egg too. Go on, call Abby, if you think it' s for the best."

After throwing a glance at the Hypsilophodon Jenny picked up her mobile from the coffee table. She was ready to dial Abby's number when the Hypsilophodon fixed its eyes on her.

Suddenly she felt guilty for trying to pass it on to Abby. The little animal trusted her and she only had her own welfare in mind. Resigned, she put her mobile away again.

"Very well then. You can stay for now. But behave. That applies to you too, Cutter."

Cutter grinned, pleased, and bent down to the little dinosaur.

'Well done, little one," he mumbled under his breath and snatched up the Hypsilophodon. "Come on, tiny tot, we go shopping."

"Tell me again why I agreed to this?" Jenny said as Cutter shoveled three different sorts of cereals into her shopping trolley.

Against her better judgement, she had allowed Cuter to accompany her to the next supermarket, already knowing that it couldn't end well. She had learned relatively early in her life that shopping with men was a veritable disaster and usually a very nerve-racking experience for women.

Cutter apparently wanted to prove this thesis once again.

On top of her fears that someone could discover the little dinosaur in Cutter's jacket Cutter had also appointed himself as her nutritionist as soon they had stepped into the shop.  
Although she wasn't sure he wasn t just buying things he liked. The Jelly Beans he had smuggled into her trolley a moment ago certainly wouldn't count as healthy.

Jenny kept a steady eye on Cutter and his tiny companion and the Hypsilophodon was checking every few minutes to see if Jenny was still within sight. It made for a very awkward shopping trip.

Every time the small head peeked out of the pocket Cutter pushed it quickly back into the safety of the woolen material. Even so, Jenny expected that someone would suddenly see the strange little creature and scream the alarm.

Fortunately the supermarket wasn't very busy at that time of day. That was the reason why she always chose to go shopping in the morning before work. But now she wished she hadn t bothered. She would have survived a day without toast and creamed coffee.

Jenny had just put two heads of iceberg lettuce and a box of corn salad into her basket when the Hypsilophodon decided it was time to go on an excursion. Cutter was leaning down over the fruit display and the tasty fragrance of strawberries wafted into the jacket pocket to the hungry dinosaur.

Before Cutter could react, the Hyphsilophodon leaped on the display and started to devour the strawberries. The hatchling dodged Cutter's hand and moved on to the blueberries when a blood-curdling scream sounded through the supermarket.

"Rats! There's a rat in the fruit," a young woman yelled and pointed with her finger at the startled Hypsilophodon. The little girl at her side started to cry and an older lady tried to to get to safety by climbing on her shopping trolley.

"Ever seen a green rat? You should check your eyesight," Cutter hissed and finally managed to grasp the little dinosaur.

"Cutter! Get out of here!"

Cutter took one look at Jenny's angry face and hurried towards the exit, leaving Jenny behind with the mess.

"I'm very sorry for the behaviour of my acquaintance. Since his wife vanished without a trace some years ago he has lost his marbles. I will of course pay for the damage he has caused," Jenny declared to the manager.

"But that green thing..." the young woman started.

"Was just his toy dinosaur, a present from his wife. He now carries it around all the time. I'm so sorry he frightened you with it."

"Oh, the poor man," the older lady said and Jenny knew she had won.

Adding the baskets of strawberries and blueberries the dinosaur had snacked on to her shopping trolley, Jenny moved to the checkout counter, relieved.

Cutter was waiting in the car with a whining dinosaur and was very glad to see her.  
The Hypsilophodon calmed instantly down when it heard Jenny's voice and Cutter got out of the car to help her tuck away the purchases.

"I assume everything is in order. What sort of tall tale did you tell them?"

"I only told the truth, Cutter. That you are stone-cold crazy."


End file.
